El caso del Grinch
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Chitanda Eru ha invitado a sus amigos del club de litertura clasica a su casa para celebrar juntos la navidad. Los ultimos en llegar son Satoshi y Houtarou, sin embargo, aun sin que comenzara su fiesta se enfrentan a un misterio nuevo; como si el Grinch hubiese visitado la casa Chitanda, ¡los regalos han desaparecido!


El caso del Grinch

Dos jóvenes en bicicleta atravesaban la ciudad por sus tranquilas calles; su destino estaba casi a las afueras de la misma, donde los campos de cultivo de arroz se extienden bajo el cuidado de las antiguas familias de agricultores. Uno de esos chicos tenia dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro, que combina perfecto con su traje de Santa Claus y el costal que llevaba atado a su espalda; el otro carecía de expresión alguna, su mirada estaba fija en el trayecto que realizaban y su chaqueta negra combinaba perfectamente con su descuidado cabello del mismo color.

Juntos llegaron hasta la enorme casa de la familia Chitanda, que fácilmente podía albergar a la mitad de la escuela a la que asistían. Estarían asombrados, pero no era la primera vez que visitaban aquel lugar tan tradicional y lleno de campos verdes. Simplemente entraron por el sólido arco de madera que funcionaba de umbral y estacionaron sus vehículos junto a uno de los edificios que formaban parte de la residencia Chitanda. Para su fortuna, el frio era gentil y a pesar de la gran cantidad de nubes, no había caído ni un copo de nieve desde la llegada del invierno.

–Cada día me sorprende más –dijo el chico del traje rojo. Con cuidado desató el costal de su espalda y lo dejó en el suelo–. No pensé que quisieras hacer algo estos días libres.

–Deja de decir cosas así –respondió el otro muchacho–. Tú y Mayaka no me dejan en paz con sus comentarios.

–Discúlpanos por eso, pero te conocemos desde hace mucho y nos sorprende que de pronto hagas algo –confeso el chico manteniendo su sonrisa–. Houtarou, sabemos cómo es tu estilo de vida, ahorrando energía siempre. Pero desde que conociste Chitanda, eso ha cambiado.

–Chitanda… –repitió Oreki. En efecto, su vida había dado una vuelta de 180° desde que encontró a Eru Chitanda en el salón reservado para el club de literatura clásica–. No veo conexión.

–¡Oh vamos! Es muy obvia. Además, muchos creen que ustedes dos –comenzó a hablar con un voz traviesa–. Son novios, o a menos que se gustan.

Oreki lo miro en silencio por todo un minuto. Aunque su expresión comúnmente inspiraba pereza al contemplarle los primeros segundos, Satoshi temía que lo golpeara o empujara hacia el árbol. Su amigo se había vuelto muy impredecible en los últimos meses.

–Eso es una pérdida de energía.

–Ese es el Houtarou que conozco –sonrió Satoshi–. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el costal?

–No –respondió a secas–. Eso también es un desperdicio de energía –dijo con su característica voz perezosa y echó a andar hacia una de las puertas corredizas.

–Quizá… muy Houtarou –murmuró el joven Santa Claus.

Houtarou abrió la primera puerta a la que llegó, ya conocía de memoria que puertas podía abrir sin pedir permiso y una de estas era la que le llevaba a un pequeño recibidor donde dejaron los zapatos como se acostumbra en Japón. Les extrañó que Chitanda no apareciera para recibirles, aunque lo atribuyeron al hecho de que Mayaka llevaba en ese lugar desde un día antes y ambas debían estar distraídas cocinando.

Sin pedir permiso anduvieron por el silencioso y oscuro pasillo; la residencia estaba sola pues los padres de Eru tuvieron que viajar por un negocio y los pocos empleados, un jardinero y dos criadas, tuvieron el día libre por orden de ella. Así era mejor, los cuatro miembros del club de literatura clásica se sentían más cómodos con toda la casa para ellos solos. Al fin llegaron a la sala donde solían reunirse; Mayaka estaba sola, dándoles la espalda a los chicos, y justo cuando ellos pensaban entrar, hizo aparición la heredera de aquella gran residencia ¿Acaso la chica de brillantes ojos purpuras sintió su presencia? Houtarou así lo creía.

–Buenos dí… –comenzó a decir al entrar a la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Satoshi.

–¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz navidad! –vociferó el joven de traje rojo irrumpiendo en la sala y sorprendiendo a las dos chicas–. ¿Dónde están las niñas que se portaron bien este año?

–Días… –terminó su saludo Houtarou.

–¡Oreki-san! ¡Fukube-san! –expresó Eru Chitanda. Su expresión lucía algo preocupada, pero se alivió al ver al joven de cabellos descuidados–. Qué bueno que llegaron.

–Un poco tarde, ¿no crees Fuku-chan? –dijo Mayaka poniéndose de pie–. Aunque de Oreki no me sorprende.

–También me da gusto verte –respondió Houtarou sin dar mucha importancia. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando las manos de Chitanda le detuvieron. La miró a los ojos, ese par de luceros destellantes que era imposible de ignorar.

–Oreki-san, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Eru.

–Chi-chan, ¿qué te pasa? –se preocupó Mayaka. Hacia unos minutos que su amiga no paraba de sonreír y ahora era lo contrario.

–Nos han robado –respondió con suma prisa–. Se robaron nuestros regalos.

–¿Qué? –saltó de inmediato Mayaka–. ¿Cómo que se los robaron?

–Fui a buscarlos y ya no están en el armario –explicó Chitanda, que no soltaba la mano de Oreki–. Por favor, ayúdennos a buscarlos.

–Parece que llegamos a tiempo Houtarou –sonrió Satoshi con emoción–. Tenemos un misterio navideño.

–Nada de misterios –dijo con una expresión fría el chico–. Ya gasté mucha energía en la bicicleta.

–Oreki-san, por favor –reaccionó Eru de inmediato sujetado ambas manos del joven. Aquella acción ya parecía un acto reflejo–. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Y con esta frase se liberaba un destello singular en la mirada de la joven, mismo que al parecer, el único que podía distinguirlo era Houtarou y que siempre doblegaba su voluntad y pereza, cediendo a las peticiones de Chitanda.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en torno de la pequeña mesa de la sala. No tenían nada frente a ellos más que un tazón lleno de galletas caseras que las chicas habían horneado desde la noche anterior y un par de hojas blancas para tomar apuntes de sus teorías. Ya anteriormente, habían entrado en la habitación donde estaban guardados los regalos, inspeccionaron el ropero y toda la pieza en sí, buscando cualquier objeto que les sirviera de pista, alguna huella en el suelo, lo que fuera útil, pero no tuvieron resultado alguno. Incluso se aventuraron a buscar los regalos por los pasillos y el jardín de la residencia Chitanda, sin éxito alguno. Habían desaparecido.

–Muy bien, lo primero es determinar que estamos buscando –dijo Satoshi tomando nota–. Se trata de seis regalos, uno para Chitanda, otro para Mayaka, dos para Houtarou y dos para mí.

–¿Y que eran esos regalos? –preguntó Oreki sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

–No era nada valioso Oreki-san –respondió Chitanda de inmediato–. Solo cosas sencillas que puedes usar a diario, nada especial en verdad.

–Sería más fácil si nos dijeran –agregó Satoshi sin despegar el lápiz de papel.

–Eso lo hace esto aún más extraño –dijo Mayaka contemplando el árbol de navidad que estaba a su lado. No tenía ni un solo regalo bajo sus ramas y las luces titilaban con rapidez, como la multitud de cámaras fotográficas en un evento deportivo–. No era nada de valor considerable.

–Entonces no es conveniente venderlos. ¡Oh! –expresó Satoshi–. Puede tratarse de una venganza.

–¿Venganza? –preguntó sorprendida la chica de cabellos negros.

–¡Sí! Alguna de las familias vecinas que están molestos o le tengan envidia a tu casa, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

–Pero mis padres siempre han tratado de llevarse bien con los vecinos, y cuando no están, yo procuro mantener todo en orden –respondió Chitanda tomando una galleta del tazón–. No creo que buscaran algo así.

–¿Y algún empleado molesto? –insistía Satoshi con su teoría de la venganza–. Alguno de tus tres empleados pudo planearlo, buscando una mejora a su situación laboral.

–Fuku-chan… ¿sabes cuánto ganan ellos en verdad? –intervino Mayaka–, además ellos no están desde ayer en la tarde. Chi-chan les dio el día de hoy libre.

–Y los regalos los escondimos ahí anoche –agregó Chitanda tomando una segunda galleta–. Hasta hoy que los busqué.

–¿Y un ladronzuelo cualquiera? –propuso Mayaka –Algún vago que entrara a robar.

–¿Pero que se fijara solo en los regalos? Eso sería muy extraño –señaló Satoshi.

–Todas esas teorías son erróneas –intervino Houtarou. Había permanecido en silencio escuchando las ideas de sus amigos mientras jugaba con el mechón más largo de su cabello, gesto que hacía siempre que analizaba una situación–. Todas tienen fallas que las hacen imposibles.

–¿A si? –preguntó Mayaka con un tono acusador. A pesar de todo, ella y Houtarou aún no se llevaban muy bien–. Bien, explícanos.

–Bien… en primer lugar, los empleados. Ellos son inocentes por el simple hecho de no encontrarse en la casa desde ayer en la tarde. De haberse ido en la noche aún podrían ser considerados sospechosos, ya que sabrían donde se guardaron los regalos –explicó. Hizo una pausa y tomo aire para continuar–. Pero al no encontrarse quedan libres. Segundo, las familias vecinas y el ladrón, ambos son más factibles pero hay cosas que le quitan peso a esas ideas –hizo otra pausa. Tomó un lápiz y se puso a dibujar un plano de la habitación donde estaban guardados los regalos–. Las cosas robadas no son valiosas como dicen, y tampoco tienen tanto valor sentimental para dañarnos, tampoco existe un conflicto entre familias. Igual es poco creíble el ladrón, no tenía motivo para enfocarse en esos regalos; ambos debían enfocarse en objetos más valiosos. Además, estaban muy escondidos, solo ustedes dos sabían en dónde.

–Pudieron estarlas espiando –sugirió Satoshi.

–Imposible. Esa habitación no tiene ventanas –aclaró Houtarou de inmediato–. La única forma de verlas guardando los regalos ahí, era entrar y vigilarlas desde el pasillo, pero hubiera sido descubierto muy fácil al caminar. Así que no existía un motivo real para robar esos regalos ni tampoco para que se conociera su escondite… solo dos personas lo sabían.

–¿Insinúas que nosotras los robamos? –preguntó Mayaka, con un ligero tono de indignación en su voz.

–No, solo fue una –dijo con calma–. Quien se llevó los regalos dejó un cabello suyo en la cerradura del armario y unas cuantas migajas dentro del mueble; también me habló hace unos días y me dijo que leyó el cuento del _Grinch_. Fue Chitanda.

–¿Qué? –se asombraron Satoshi y Mayaka, levantándose de sus asientos. En cambio, Eru permaneció sentada en total calma.

–Muy bien Oreki-san –habló con una sonrisa–. Sabía que ibas a descubrirme.

–¿Qué? –gritó Satoshi con cara de espanto–. ¿En serio, ella? Te robaste a ti misma, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? –balbuceaba sin sentido alguno.

–Chi-chan, tú los tomaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Mayaka.

–Quería que este día fuera un poco más divertido –respondió manteniendo la sonrisa–. Y pensé que debíamos resolver un misterio, como hacemos siempre en la escuela.

–Aunque ahora una de nosotros fue la villana –agregó Satoshi, su voz alegre había vuelto–. Así deben ser esas fiestas temáticas donde se finge la escena de un crimen, o no ¿Houtarou?

El chico no respondió. Cuando todos voltearon a verlo, tenía la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos que cruzó sobre la mesa como si de un cojín se tratara. Houtarou se había quedado dormido después de gastar tanta energía en un solo día.

* * *

_¡Hola! Puede que si leiste esto te preguntas, por que un fic navideño en febrero? Bueno, este fic y otros que subi, eran parte de un proyecto que no pude terminar a tiempo; y como no queria que se perdieran, decidi mejor subirlos de uno por uno en sus repectivas categorias. Disculpen si resulta extraño._

Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!


End file.
